1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a arrangement for the demolition of smokestacks, particularly tall smokestacks, of masonry, concrete or reinforced concrete. The arrangement includes a demolition tool for successively demolishing the smokestack shaft from the head to the base of the smokestack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demolition of smokestacks is always problematic, particularly in case of free-standing industrial smokestacks of great height. It is frequently necessary just for safety reasons to carry out a manual demolition, particularly by means of manually operated demolition devices, such as, pneumatic hammers or the like.
A mechanized demolition has also been attempted in the past. For this purpose, a mechanical shovel with cantilever legs is placed on the smokestack shaft by means of a hoist structure which is initially installed on the smokestack head. The shovel boom is equipped with a demolition tool. The demolition tool is used for successively removing masonry and concrete, while in the case of reinforced concrete structures the reinforcement steel is additionally cut by means of a cutting torch or the like which is operated from a bracket structure. The shovel travels with the demolition progress from the smokestack head to the smokestack base. The cantilever legs follow the demolition progress on the smokestack wall. Since there is substantial danger that the shovel falls down, the shovel must additionally be suspended from a crane. The use of such a crane is very expensive. Moreover, cranes having a sufficient boom length are frequently not even available. Thus, the above-described known demolition method is not satisfactory.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the above-described type which makes possible a mechanized demolition of smokestacks, and particularly of tall smokestacks, with optimum safety and in an uncomplicated and inexpensive manner.